Ele e Ela
by sangozinha
Summary: Ele um entregador de flores, ela uma mulher traida, leiam e descubram o que acontece em uma entrega de flores...Oneshort


**ELE E ELA**

Ela:

Havia acordado cansada, isso era possível? Para alguém que não dormiu a noite e quando consegue dormir tem que levanta porque o maldito despertador toca e você não sabe onde ele ta, sim é possível...

Havia passado a noite inteira se lamentando, chorando, e isso lhe causara uma enorme dor de cabeça...

Tomara o café da manhã, sem vontade, como se isso não importasse mais... Passara a manhã no computador, pois tinha que terminar um trabalho... A casa estava vazia, suas amigas que moravam junto a ela haviam passado o dia na casa dos pais, até era melhor... Ficar sozinha... Mas precisava desabafar...

Ao cansar de fazer trabalho foi ver T.V na sala, mas não havia nada de interessante, deitou a cabeça na almofada e caiu em um sono profundo...

Ele:

Acordara atrasado... Seu chefe o mataria... Pegou qualquer calça que achou uma blusa preta, como a calça era larga pos um sinto vermelho um boné da mesma cor um all star preto, novo e saio de casa.

Foi direto para o trabalho, uma floricultora, pois um avental que estava pendurado perto da porta dos fundos, e ficou atrás de um balcão a tempo de atender um cliente que chegara a pouco, o cliente parecia abatido e meio perdido.

- O que deseja?

-é... Vocês fazem entregas?

- Fazemos...

-Então, por favor, pode manda uma rosa para esse endereço, - ele lhe deu um papel.

- É dentro de uma escola?

-Isso...

-Ta bom... Por a caso é na escola Taiasho?

- É. Por quê?

-Nada... "Pelo menos eu vou conhecer minha nova escola..." Deu 10...

-A claro esta aqui...

E se retirou... Ele deu o avental para outro ajudante, e falou da encomenda, saio da loja, pegou a moto que estava estacionada ali perto, tirou o boné e, pois o capacete, e rumou até a escola...

Ela:

Continuava a dormir... e sonhava...

Sonho

Estava ela dançando animadamente no ritmo, quando a música para, todas as caixas de som viram telões, mostrando a mesma imagem aquele beijo, que ela presenciou escondida, se sentia mal..triste, envergonhada, todos viam o beijo, e riam dela...começou a ficar desesperada

Fim do sonho

Ele:

Entrou na escola e falou com o porteiro:

-Uma entrega para o número 115- falou sem retirar o capacete

-Pode entrar... - o porteiro abre o portão

-Obrigado... -ao estacionar a moto perto do portão ele tira o capacete e põem novamente o boné com a aba para trás.

Vai em busca do quarto, tentando seguir as instruções do porteiro.

as instruções

- Olha, você segue em frente, vira na terceira direita, e vai encontrar uma praça, a atravesse do outro lado tem uma encruzilhada, só vire para direita e procure o número.

Fim das instruções

-Como se fosse fácil... -murmurou baixo, ao chegar à praça que estava vazia... Seguiu o resto das instruções e encontrou o lugar... Era como a de todas as outras casas, não era bem uma casa, era como se fosse um monte de quartos de hotéis grudados, só que maiores... As paredes eram brancas ou rosa claro, essa era rosa, tinha o correio, e a campainha, havia também umas flores na entrada, junto com um tapete escrito:

"Seja muito bem vindo!", isso só fez o garoto imagina o quanto estranha seriam as moradoras da casa.

Ela:

Ela estava deitada encolhida no sofá, usava uma calça jeans de boca-de-sino, uma blusa azul que mostrava seu corpo perfeitamente, seus cabelos estavam presos em duas mariachiquinas, acordou com o som de uma campainha, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos e acabou adormecendo novamente.

Ele:

Já havia tocado a campainha dez vezes, quando descobriu que a porta estava aberta decide entrar...

-"Eu vou apenas deixar em algum lugar...".

Entrou passou pelo corredor, entrou na sala e viu aquela linda jovem deitada no sofá, inconscientemente foi chegando mais perto cada vez mais perto e quando a respiração deles começava a se misturar, ele perde totalmente o controle, e avança mais.

Ela:

Estava tendo novamente aquele sonho, só que conseguiu acordar a tempo de perder a parte do beijo e dos telões, mas quando estava abrindo os olhos, percebeu a presença de um outro ser ali, um ser que ela não conhecia, fez à única cosa em que pensou, gritou, o que fez o garoto acordar e ir parar um pouco para trás no chão...

-O que você quer?-falou com um tom assustado na voz

-É... eu...vim fazer uma entrega..só que ninguém abria a porta, a eu vi que ela estava aberta e entrei para deixar essas flores, ai vi você e..e...-começou a corar, ao lembrar do que quase aconteceu...

- Há... então...tá...onde estão as flores?-ela põe a franja atrás da orelha para talvez facilitar a vista...

- Estão aqui... -Ele vai até um móvel que havia perto e entrega.

-Obrigada...

Ele:

Ao cair no chão percebe o que ia fazer e fica confuso e envergonhado. A menina havia começado a falar...Sua voz demonstrava medo, decide responder, a menina. Ela estava sendo legal, não havia nem ao menos reclamado por ele ter entrado sem permissão, olhando bem, ele viu que ela estava igual, ao homem que mando as flores que agora estava nos braços dela, mas estava com olhos inchados como se tivesse chorado a noite inteira. Agora ele viu... Ela estava pior... Como se o mundo tivesse acabado, ficou olhando-a ler o cartão, estava com uma cara de inconformada, mas essa cara logo vira de raiva misturada de tristeza, e as rosas que estavam em suas mãos estava no chão agora, ela havia as jogado longe com muita raiva, e começara a chorar...

-Acho que sou melhor eu ir... - disse se levantando e indo em direção da porta...

-Não. por favor..fica!- Ela falava com a voz tremula triste tentando segurar as lágrimas que manchava a pálida face. Desistiu de sair voltou os passo dados e sentou no sofá... A garota deu um sorriso meio forçado...

- Tudo bem?-pergunto passando a mão nos cabelos dela. - O que aconteceu?

Ela não agüentou e começou a chorar em se colo.

Ela:

Precisava desabafa com alguém... Não estava conseguindo garda aquilo, e decide contar tudo ao jovem que estava ao seu lado...

- Quem me deu essas rosas, foi meu na... quer dizer...meu ex-namorado...-dizia isso entre lágrimas.- Eu peguei ele com outra...Ele pensa que as rosas vão fazer eu esquecer o que ele me fez...

- Mais por que ele faria isso?- ele dizia atencioso.

-Não sei... talvez, eu não bastasse...

-Não fique assim...

- O que mais eu posso fazer...-agora ela esta a sentada de frente para ele

- Pare de chorar, levante a cabeça e o esqueça...O mundo dá voltas você vai achar outra pessoa...Olhe para você...É linda!-esse último comentário fez a garota corar.

Ele:

Ela estava precisando de alguém, não podia deixar-la para trás...Afinal...ele quase a beijara...precisava se redimir...Dava conselhos para que ela se sentisse melhor, estava conseguindo arrancar umas risadas dela alguns lindos sorrisos...

Ela:

O garoto parecia ser legal, estava a fazendo rir, sorrir, e perceber que o mundo da voltas e que nem tudo estar perdido.

-Desculpa... você deve ter mais coisa para fazer...

-Que é isso...

-Que tomar ou comer alguma coisa?-falou limpando as últimas lágrimas

-Não obrigado estou sem fome... - já se levantado o estomago dele o entrega, ele estava morrendo de fome. - Ta pode ser...

-Hahahaha... vem senta aqui...-mostrando uma cadeira na mesa de jantar que ficava perto do sofá que eles estavam- O que quer?

-Pode ser só um suco...

-Que é isso...que tão bolacha de chocolate?

- Ótimo...

Ele:

Estavam comendo conversando quando ele olha no relógio já havia ficado uma hora lá, decide que é hora de ir.

-Obrigado pela bolacha...

-Que é isso, venha entregar flores mais vezes...-dando um lindo sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro

- Pode deixar...-estava indo embora e a garota fechando a porta, quando ele para de andar se vira e pergunta. – Ei! Qual é o seu nome?

-Kagome!E o seu?- abrindo novamente a porta

- Inuyasha!

- Obrigado Inuyasha!- mais um lindo sorriso!

Ele responde com o mesmo gesto e vai embora.

Ele e Ela:

-Inuyasha...-ela pensava encostada na porta

-Kagome...-ele pensava passando pela a praça

-Belo nome- os dois pensam juntos, e sorriem para si mesmos.

Fim.

Ficou curtinha mais bunitinha né? Eu escrevi pensandu em continuar, mas quando terminei, achei melhor deixa-la assim, se continuasse poderia estraga-la...

Como a que eu escrevo demora um pouco para sair (Aprendendo a viver.) Eu decidi por esta oneshort, pra descontrair...

Axu que é só...Ah! Não é só por que eu não vou continua-la que eu não queru reviews ! Eu quero! E muitas!

Beijokas

Sangozinha


End file.
